


Do Not Disturb

by rebellious_sheep



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: AU, F/F, Slight Voyeurism, Slight exhibitionistic but not rlly, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebellious_sheep/pseuds/rebellious_sheep
Summary: Andy catches Miranda masturbating and decides to lend her a helping hand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a two-shot. I haven't finished the second part yet but I wanted to post the first one~

Miranda was not to be disturbed from 1-2pm.

No one dared to even knock if they valued their jobs and more importantly, their lives. Her exact words were, "Not even if there was a tornado and it started raining meteors" before dismissing them with a flick of a delicate wrist. 

Miranda rushed into her office right after her meeting. She had a menacing scowl on her face and if the office wasn't empty, everyone would be moving quickly to get out of her way. 

\---

Andy plopped down on her chair with a sigh of relief, glad to finally some peace and quiet. 

Everyone else had gone to lunch. She had finished all her errands and canceled any appointments that Miranda had from 1-2. Like the others, she wondered what the older woman was doing in her office, but knew better than to inquire. 

A groan echoed in Miranda's office before reaching Andy's ears. She looked into the direction of her office and saw that the door wasn't entirely closed, a tiny sliver left open. 

Was Miranda okay? What if she was having a heart attack? She told herself to calm down. Miranda was probably just exasperated by the incompetence of her staff, she told herself. 

Everything was fine. But it wasn't. The curiosity was killing her. 

She decided to just take a quick peek and if the editor wasn't dying, she would leave her be and get some lunch. Good plan, Andy! She mentally patted herself on the back. 

Quietly, the brunette made her way to her boss' office. Closing an eye, she leaned in and peered into the room. 

She gasped softly, but it seemed to echo loudly in the quiet building.

Miranda was masturbating! 

Andy's heart was pounding. She knew she should look away and pretend she never saw this but she couldn't. 

The taller woman was riveted, entranced by the image in front of her. Miranda was sitting in her chair, crisp white blouse unbuttoned, revealing a black lacey bra, which provided a striking contrast.

The editor's hand was between her legs, black skirt hiked up to reveal pale thighs. Her head was thrown back, eyes closed and her elegant neck was on display.

Andy wanted to bite that neck and leave a mark for everyone to see. 

Miranda let out another exasperated breath, frustrated at her inability to find release. She circled her clit with one hand while the other undid the front clasp of her bra and caressed her breasts tipped with hardened coral nipples as they were exposed to the cool air. 

Andy felt her skin getting flushed and her panties getting damp. As she watched Miranda touch herself, she fought the urge to do the same. 

After a moment, Andy moved her gaze to Miranda's face. The editor's face was pinched in frustration, eyebrows furrowed as she sought the release that just would not come (pun intended). When she opened her blouse and revealed perfect pale breasts, Andy thought she would come right then and there! 

Her mind whirled with endless fantasies, imagining scenarios that would likely never happen. Andy had dreamt of this, of pleasuring Miranda and watching the look on her face as she came, knowing that she was the one that had made Miranda lose control. 

Her body reacted without thought. Slowly, Andy pushed open the door, trying not to make a sound. 

It was proven successful as Miranda's eyes were still closed, her hands still on her breasts and between her legs. 

Stealthily, the brunette she walked towards her desk, dropping down to her knees between Miranda's spread legs.

Andy had a front view seat to the show and it was spectacular. Licking her lips, she watched Miranda run a finger up and down her slit before circling her clit. 

Gently, she placed a hand on Miranda's left knee as to not startle her. 

Miranda's eyes shot open in surprise and a tiny bit of fear. The pale hand moving between her thighs stopped and the hand on her breasts lowered but she made no attempt to cover herself when she saw it was Andy. 

"Let me help you, Miranda." she uttered softly, peering up at her boss with those big, doe eyes. 

Miranda looked uncertain, torn between telling Andy to get the hell out and actually considering her offer. 

Without warning, Andy leaned forward and ran her tongue up Miranda's wet center, over the fingers stilled on her clit.

The editor gasped in response and her hand automatically trapped Andy's head in place, pressing her closer. 

When Miranda realized what she had done, her grip loosened and she tried to push Andy's head away. But the brunette held a firm grip on her thighs, not budging an inch. 

"Let me make you feel good, Miranda." Andy murmured, breathing in the wonderful smell of Miranda. 

She stared down at Andy for a few moments before acquiescing, slowly nodding her head once. 

Andy beamed up at her, "Let me do all the work. Just sit back and enjoy this." 

She dived in enthusiastically, her tongue swirling and licking. 

Miranda threw her head back and moaned loudly, a hand still clutching Andy's head. 

When she was close, one hand joined the other and began pulling and pinching her hardened nipples. 

"Oh! Faster, Andréa!"

Miranda's thighs canted forward and squeezed the brunette's head as she reach her peak.

They released their tight grip a few moments later and Miranda let out a satisfied sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is~

"Well…I'll just go then," Andy muttered, but awkwardly lingered at Miranda'a feet, reluctant to get up. 

"Up, Andréa." Miranda stated. 

Andy complied and slowly stood up on shaky legs, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. 

"Turn around and bend over the desk," Miranda ordered before getting to her feet. 

"W-what?" Andy didn't think she heard right. 

"Don't make me repeat myself, dear."

And so Andy bent over Miranda's glass desk, showing a hint of dark blue lace panties and her round ass. 

Firmly, but gently, Miranda placed a hand between her shoulder blades and pushed until the side of Andy's head was flat on the table, her hands gripping the edge of the table. 

Andy felt exposed, her ass high in the air.

Thumbs hooked into her underwear and slid them down, and she stepped out of them. 

"Spread your legs," Miranda instructed, and it made Andy shudder at her commanding tone as she obeyed. 

It seemed that Miranda wasn't satisfied because she kicked the insides of her feet, making Andy spread impossibly wider. 

Miranda stepped closer, her front practically plastered to Andy's back. 

A finger traced her folds, circling her clit once, slowly running up and down her wet slit before suddenly entering her. Another finger quickly followed, and they set a punishing pace. 

The table shook with the force of Miranda's thrusts and papers fell but neither of them seemed to notice. 

"Mmm, oh yes! More!" Andy babbled incoherently and she held on tighter to the table, her ass pushing back to meet Miranda's thrusts. 

The cool glass was a welcome relief to her body, which felt like it was on fire. 

"You like this, don't you Andréa?" Miranda asked in gravelly tone. "Knowing that anyone could walk by any second and see you bent over the table getting fucked by me."

Andy moaned at hearing Miranda say the word 'fuck'.

Miranda grabbed a handful of hair, pulled it roughly making Andy's head arch backwards, and demanded, "Answer. Me. Girl." She punctuated each word with a harsh thrust. 

"Yes, oh yes Miranda! Fuck me!" 

"Who do you belong to?"

"Yours, I'm yours, Miranda!"

With a little added pressure on her clit, Andy tensed and clenched tightly around Miranda's fingers. 

Exhausted, the top half of her body slumped against the table, her hot labored breaths leaving condensation on the glass. 

Although Andy couldn't see, slowly, Miranda removed her fingers from Andy and placed them in her mouth, licking them experimentally and humming in pleasure. 

The hand on her hair fell away and she felt Miranda softly stroking her back in comfort, which caused her to shiver. 

"Are up alright, darling?"

"Yeah, I'm-I'm fine."

\---  
Miranda straightened and began redressing, "You may go now, Andréa."

Andy was a little stung by Miranda's curt dismissal. So she dressed quickly and avoided eye contact with her. Then, she turned and made her way to the door. 

What she heard next made her stop right in her tracks. 

"Oh, and Andréa? Make sure our schedules are clear from 1 to 2 tomorrow."

"Yes, Miranda." Andy grinned all the way back to her desk. 

~fin


End file.
